interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Adam
English Etymology From < אדמה (adamah) 'red earth', 'ground'. Proper noun # The first man in the Bible and the Qur'an, said to be the progenitor of the human race. # . # Original sin or human frailty. Quotations * 1611 — King James Version of the Bible, Genesis 3:20 *: And Adam called his wife’s name Eve; because she was the mother of all living. * 1667 — John Milton, Paradise Lost, Book VII *: Say Goddess, what ensu’d when Raphael, The affable Arch-Angel, had forewarn'd Adam by dire example to beware Apostasie, * 1739 — Charles Wesley, Hark! the Herald Angels Sing *: Second Adam from above, Reinstate us in thy love. * 1859 — George Eliot, Adam Bede, ch 1 *: Adam Bede was a Saxon, and justified his name; but the jet-black hair, made the more noticeable by its contrast with the light paper cap, and the keen glance of the dark eyes that shone from under strongly marked, prominent and mobile eyebrows, indicated a mixture of Celtic blood. * 1904 — Mark Twain, Extracts from Adam's Diary *: Since then I have deciphered some more of Adam’s hieroglyphics, and think he has now become sufficiently important as a public character to justify this publication. * 1933 Eleanor Farjeon, Over the Garden Wall,Faber and Faber 1933, page 90 ("Boys' Names") *: What splendid names for boys there are! / There's Carol like a rolling car, / And Martin like a flying bird, / And Adam like the Lord's First Word, Derived terms * Adam and Eve * Adamesque * Adamhood * Adamic, Adamical * Adamite * Adamitism * Adam's ale * Adam's Bridge * Adam's apple * Adam's flannel * Adam's morsel * Adam's needle * Adam's Peak * Adam's wine * apple of Adam * as old as Adam, old as Adam * co-Adamite * not to know someone from Adam * Old Adam * pre-Adamite * since Adam was a boy Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: * Catalan: Adam * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: *: Ancient Greek: Ἀδάμ (Adám) * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Kurdish: , * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Maltese: * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Sinhala: ආදම් * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Thai: * Turkish: * Walloon: Adan * Arabic: * Armenian: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: *: Modern: ο *: Koine: ο Άδάμ (Adám) * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: Adam * Irish: Ádhamh * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Kurdish: , Adem * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: Adhamh * Sinhala: ආදම් * Spanish: * Swedish: * Thai: (aadam) * Turkish: Adem * Walloon: Adan * Finnish: vanha Aatami See also * Eve * Wikipedia article on Adam and Eve * Wikipedia article on original sin * Edom Category:Biblical characters ---- Catalan Etymology From . Proper noun # . Catalan equivalent of Adam. ---- Czech Etymology From . Proper noun # , cognate to Adam. Related terms * Pet forms: Adámek, Damek, Áďa ---- Danish Etymology From . Proper noun # Adam. # . ---- Ewe Etymology From . Proper noun # Adam. # . See also * Xawa Category:Ewe male given names ---- French Etymology From . Pronunciation * Proper noun # Adam. # . Related terms * pet forms: Adanet, Adenot, Adnet, Adnot ---- German Etymology From . Proper noun # Adam. # . Pet form: Adi ---- Icelandic Etymology From . Proper noun Adam (Adam-s, '-') # Adam # Derived terms * adamsepli * Adam og Eva See also * Eva Anagrams * * dama Category:Icelandic proper nouns ---- Norwegian Etymology From . Proper noun # Adam. # . ---- Polish Etymology From . Pronunciation * Proper noun # Declension Derived terms *Adaś ---- Serbo-Croatian Etymology From . Proper noun # Adam. # . Declension ---- Spanish Etymology From . Proper noun # Adam Quotations * 1602 — La Santa Biblia (antigua versión de Casiodoro de Reina), rev., ''Génesis 2:20 *: Y puso Adam nombres á toda bestia y ave de los cielos y á todoanimal del campo. Category:es:Biblical characters ---- Swedish Etymology From . Proper noun # Adam. # . Pet form: Adde. ca:Adam de:Adam et:Adam es:Adam fa:Adam fr:Adam gl:Adam ko:Adam is:Adam it:Adam la:Adam li:Adam hu:Adam mg:Adam no:Adam pl:Adam ru:Adam sl:Adam fi:Adam sv:Adam th:Adam vi:Adam wa:Adam zh:Adam